A new friend
by Vulpix's Fire
Summary: Team core-tech finds a new friend but can they really trust her.
1. Chapter 1

Chase's POV

We were just starting to pack up our sleeping bags when suddenly there was a huge flash in the distance. I started running in the direction of the flash and the others soon followed.

When I reached the place where we saw the flash came from. I was a little bit surprised to see two Eklipse monsunos fighting each one was a monsuno that I have never seem before and the other was Demise. I heard a gasp from behind me causing me to turn my attention to the unknown monsuno's controller only to see a girl around my age.

She had long wavy black hair and was wearing a red-black jacket, black tee-shirt, dark jeans, and black combat boots.

She had just fallen to her knees. At that point I was already running towards the girl with the others behind me but we were cut off by the girls monsuno. The monsuno was still battling Demise but wasn't about to let anyone go near its controller.

That is untill it was attacked by Demise from the behind which caused it to return to its core. Demise then headed in the direction of the girl.

"Six call off your monsuno now" I yelled. "I'm afraid that I can't do that" Six responded.

"Guys get her out of here. I take care of Six" I said while launching Lock's core. luckily it didn't take long for Lock to take down Demise. "Lock, return" I yelled. Then ran back to meet up with the others.

When I found them they were trying to wake her up, but couldn't. "What are we supposed to do untill she wakes up?" asked Bren.

"Why don't we bandage her up" said Jinja looking at a cut on her right hand and a gash on her left shoulder. "Well then we best get started" said Dax picking up a frist aid kit.

The girl's POV

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a boy with dread locks and a blue beanie. I quickly stood up and tried to kick him, but he caught my foot. Which caused me to lose my balance and fall on my butt.

I looked up and saw four other figures running in my direction. The only girl of the group and the boy with white were right next to me trying to make I was okay, but I only pushed them aside. I looked at a boy with black hair who I assumed was the leader of the group, grabbed his shirt and asked "Who are you and what do you want with me?" in a demanding voice.

"My name is Chase Suno and we're just trying to help you with your wounds" the raven haired teen stated. I let go of his shirt causing him to fall on his butt. "Your Chase Suno" I said in a questionable voice. "Yes and they are -" I cut him off "Dax, Jinja, Beyal and Bren".

"Yeah, how did you know who we are?" asked Jinja. I looked at all of them before I answered. "I know because Six told me"I said. They all looked at me in disbelief.

"But he nearly killed you" stated Dax. "I know but he was being controled by Eklipse" I paused then continued "he really isn't that bad. In fact he saved my life twice but I tell you tomorrow" I said looking at the darkening sky. "Okay but mind if I ask what your name is" said Chase.

I looked at him before saying "My name is Sky". He walked up to me and shook my hand before saying "Well it's nice to meet you Sky". "Thank you" I said before finding a making a bed of leaves to sleep on for the night.

Dax's POV

"You sure we can trust her?" I whispered into Chase's ear. "Yeah I'm sure we can trust her" he responded. "We should still keep an eye on her, lil' Suno" I said. "I don't know, I think that I'm going to side with Dax on this one" said Bren walking up beside them. "Come on guys just give her a chance" Chase said before they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Monsuno or it's characters however I do own Sky. Also special thanks to**

**"cheetha suno and wolvesbane" and "Lakota1172"**

* * *

Sky's POV

I woke up just in time to watch the sunrise. I smiled as I watched the sun rise and felt its warm glow, but the smile disappeared when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Jinja. "Morning Sky" she said in a cheerie voice. "Good morning Jinja" I said in response then looked back at the sunrise.

"Hey Jinja would you mind if I asked you a question?" I said as I began to rise from the ground.

"Shoot" she replaid. "Do you trust me?" I asked. "Yeah I trust you". "But why do you trust me?" I asked.

She looked into the sky "Trust is something that is normally earned but" she then looked at me and continued "Even though I've only known you for a day I believe that I can trust you". Everything went quiet for a few seconds until Chase told us it was time for breakfist.

"Now how about you tell us about how Six saved your life and how you got your monsuno" said Bren which surprised me a little. Jinja then slapped him in the back of his head "Sky you don't have to if you don't want to". "No it's okay, I'll tell you guys".

I took a deep breath then started "About two months ago was walking thourgh some ruins when I was nearly attacked by some thugs and while I was fighting one of thug another one pulled out a knife. The thug with the knife managed to cut my arm, but before he could do worse," I paused and inheld deeply "Six showed out and knocked out all the thugs. After that I blacked out and when I woke up I found that Six had taken me to Ekclipe for help. Sadly Six did not think that Ekclipe would try to transform me into some kind of creature."

Everyone looked at me with sad eyes I felt like I was about to cry, but I held the tears in and continued "A week later Six told me to leave then gave me this core that he had stolen from Ekclipe and explained how to use it." I couldn't hold back the tears any more as they began to slowly fall down my cheeks. "I didn't want to leave him but he explained what would happen if I stayed so I left, but a mouth later I returned because I felt like I had abanden my brother again". The tears were now falling faster down my face.

I quickly stood up ran behind a tree in the distance. After a while I began to calm but soon heard heavy footsteps behind me.

Chase's POV

"Sky" I stood up and tried to chase her, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Jinja "Give her some time to calm down, Chase" she said."But Jinja" I said. "I believe Jinja is right" stated Beyal.

I suddenly heard heard footsteps coming torwards us. "Guys it's STORM" I quickly shouted and we all started running in the direction that Sky ran in.

* * *

**I hope that you in enjoyed this chapter and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own monsuno or any of the characters and I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Sky's POV

I thought that that the footsteps belonged to team core-tech, but I didn't want to talk to any one so just sat there. I didn't even think about what would happen next.

Two shilowettes stood in front of me, when they stepped closer I saw that I didn't reconise ethier of them. One had red hair and strangly reminded me of other looked like a dangerous vesion of Bren.

"You need to come with us" the red headed teen asked. "Why should I?" I spat out. "Because Charlemagne wants to talk to you" said the brown haired teen. My eyes widened at the mention of that name. "Who are you and how do you know Charlemagne" I asked.

"I'm Alpha and this is X-ray" answered the red haired teen now known as Alpha. "We're STORM soilders and Charlemagne sent us here to get" said X-ray.

Jinja's POV

"Sky" I shouted in a worried tone as we ran through the forest, but there was still no sight of her and the sun was starting to set. Suddenly three figures ran in front of us, I gasped as I saw the three faces . It was Alpha, X-ray and Sky.

"Sky what are you doing?" asked Chase. "I'm sorry Chase but Charlemagne is the only one who knows what really happened to my brother" stated Sky before she turned and left with Alpha and X-ray.

We hardly had time to react before some STORM soldiers surround us. After a while we managed to escape on Evo and Airswitch. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "I wish I knew Jin" Chase answered with a look of un-sureness in his eyes. "Do not worry Jinja we shall figure this out" said Beyal trying to help comfort me. "I hope your right Beyal" I said.

* * *

**I would like thank everyone who read this story because it may be a while before I update it. I'm sorry I just have a bit of writers block**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I hope that you guys/girls enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long**

**Sky: Vulpix does not own monsuno or it's characters**

* * *

Beyal's POV

When we landed, I decided to sit on a big rock and meditate while everyone else started to set up camp. While I was meditating a vision hit me.

_~Vision~_

_A boy with black hair in a STORM uniform was running with a small child by his side. The child was a girl with light blue eyes and dark brown hair. She looked like she was about to cry but held back the tears._

_Suddenly there was a green flash behind them. The girl tripped and fell on her face. The tears started to flow from her eyes. The boy finally spoke "Please don't cry little one" in soft tone, she stopped. The boy smiled, but the smile soon faded when five figures appeared in the direction that the two where running from._

_"Hand over the girl" a male's voice rang. "No" stated the boy in a firm voice as he pulled out a core. One of the figures pulled out a core and was ready to laugh it. The boy laughed his core "Skyfire laugh". A yellow and black Phoenix-like monsuno with a fox head and tails appeared in front of the boy. The monsuno was soon accompanied by a green look-a-like. The young girl was terrified. "Angel, run and don't stop running until you find someone who can help you" the boy yelled. She hesitated at first but soon turned and ran._

_~End of vision ~_

I opened my eyes to find Jinja and Chase by my side. "Was it a vision Beyal?" asked Chase. I nodded. "What did you see?" ask Bren. I explained the whole vision to the rest of my team.

"Who do you think the boy is?" asked Jinja. "I do not know my friends, but I feel that there is something familiar about him" I said. "Do you think that the little girl, Angel has anything to do with this?" asked Chase. I sighed before answering "All I can say for sure is that the girl named Angel was being chased by the hand of destiny".

"What are we going to do now, Chase?" asked Bren. "I say that we need to find get Sky back and then worry about the vision" Chase said. "Your bockers Lil' Suno your forgetting that she left willingly with Alpha and X-ray and there's no way to find her by now" said Dax.

Then a male's voice spoke out from behind a tree "You may not know where to find her, but I do". A figure soon stepped out from behind the tree. Everyone's eyes widened.

Chase's POV

Six stepped out from behind a tree. All I could do was stare at him in disbelief before raising an eyebrow in and asking "Why should we trust you?".

"It is true that I have not given you a reason to trust me, but Sky has" he said. Those words froze me for a few seconds. They echoed through my head and when they finally stopped I spoke. "Fine we'll trust you just this once" I said.

Jinja quickly approached Six and grabbed him by his shirt. "We'll trust you because of what Sky said, but so help me if you make one wrong move and I won't hesitate to take you down" she said letting go of his shirt.

* * *

**Jinja: Don't forget to review**

**Me: I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible**


End file.
